


Demon's Flames

by MedusaSterling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Broken Promises, Christmas traditions, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Love, New York City, and likely a bunch of things I forgot to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaSterling/pseuds/MedusaSterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amazon Fox is your ordinary party-loving high school girl. Or so she thinks until she discovers that she is in fact the long lost princess of demons. Now she is thrown into a world she knows nothing of with a quest to find her mother and the duty to save her people. Will she succeed or will she break?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1: Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> Though written as prose this book is divided into three acts, because of the thematics and rather independant plot lines.
> 
> Act I: Brave New World  
> Act II: Remembrance  
> Act III: At the End of the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a playlist to this story available on Spotify:
> 
> Demon's Flames  
> by sapphirerubystargate
> 
> spotify:user:sapphirerubystargate:playlist:67jXfhNPwNb1en3gtX4NOb

**Act I: Brave New World**

 

 

 

> _"You're no ordinary girl, Amazon. You're a demon"_ _  
> **-** **Cameron**_

It was a night like any other to him. He was standing in the shadows watching the reckless teenagers and couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy. They knew so little of the world, theirs and his. Sometimes he wished he could be one of them. But he was not and what need was there to ponder about things he could not change? He could aswell try to reach for the stars. He was not like them and he would never be. He knew that. If it was his decision he would not be here, hiding in the shadows, but it was not. Not directly anyway. His glance weaved through the crowd, looking for something, some _one_. Then his wandering eye caught hold of a small group of teens close to the dancing ground. It could be there, he only had to know... As swiftly as he could he emptied his mind and began sifting through the group members’ emotional signature. It was an almost foolproof way to distinguish people. At least when you were an empath. Luckily for him, he was. And a quite talented one as his mother never tiered to point out. He couldn't care less. Most of the time his powers only served to unnerve him. The rare incidents like now, when they were actually useful, were far and few between. People always said he should be grateful for his gift. But people also didn't have to deal with the emotions of everyone around them 24/7. It had been worse when he had been a kid, the emotional overload and the incomprehension of teachers and family alike being too much for him to bear at times. But as he grew he learned to block out the emotions that weren't his own, only opening to his powers when he needed them so as not to be constantly having his mind fried by others' problems. To track or find emotional signatures though, he had to empty his mind beforehand.  
A particular emotional signature caught his interest. The emotional signature was basically what the unknowing would call a person's "aura". Depending on how far he indulged in his powers it displayed differently but essentially it could manifest as colors, chords, smells or taste. Usually he went with the colors, they were the easiest to track, or the chords if two auras had similar colors. An aura could be basically any color but some were rarer than others. Only once had he seen a rainbow colored signature, it was of someone gifted with the ability to heal almost anything and anyone, it was one of the rarest colors in auras.Black and white were rather uncommon but they were nothing compared to others. For example silver and gold. Like the signature he was staring at right now. In that moment he knew he had found what he had been looking for. Blinking a few times, he blocked his powers out again and his sight returned to normal. The people no longer looked like glass figures with colorful flames inside them and the white environment faded back into the park. His eyes were still fixed on the person with the golden signature. It was a girl of 17 maybe 18 years with beautiful dark bronze-brown locks reaching almost to her waist, the frontal parts pinned back in an intricate design, some soft curls framing her face. She was currently dragging one of her companions -her boyfriend maybe? - towards the dancing ground.  
He had found her. It was in that moment, just as the shine of the nearby bonfire shifted and lit up his face in a copper hue, that she looked up and right into his eyes. One corner of his mouth raised in some sort of half-smile before he stepped back, out of the light and into the comforting darkness. His usually copper eyes glowed amber as he turned away.  
A smile spread on the demon's face as he left the party behind


	2. Editing

This work is undergoing editing, mainly focusing on details making more sense and reducing the popculture references. But also style improvement and anything else that comes up during editing. Therefore, until further notice this work is unhold. Also, the chapters will come back up when editing is done.


End file.
